


One Jump Ahead

by FrozenHearts



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Exile, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Gen, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortality, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Kissing, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, POV Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Spells & Enchantments, Team as Family, True Love's Kiss, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: After practically groveling for forgiveness, Booker thought he, Joe and Nicky had reached a truce.He really needed a drink if playing mediator between brothers was a new aspect of his life.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Jafar (Disney), Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Jafar (Disney) & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Jafar (Disney)/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling my own prompt on the old guard kink meme because I can and also Marwan Kenzari as Jafar and Joe is hot and Nicky deserves to have a pair of hot guys fight over him
> 
> Booker deserves a nap but nothing else is new there

It had been a few months since Booker betrayed the team. A few months of healing, a few months of pushing the thoughts of scalpels and tears and blood from their minds. Of gunshot wounds and car chases through narrow London streets and Booker knew deep in his gut that Joe and Nicky were slowly coming around to him again.

Andy said one hundred years, and Booker knew he deserved those one hundred years, but one hundred years would have probably been a welcome change compared to whatever this was when he let himself into the safe house after being allowed back into the team officially.

Really, it all started with Nicky's book club. A quick, two hour phone call once a week where they would discuss the old classics: Don Quixote, The Picture of Dorian Gray (which Booker knows Joe only read because Nicky inspired it) and Joe even joined in when they read the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. After finishing the piece, Joe had seemed a little distracted, his voice far away even as he assured them everything was okay, that he enjoyed the tale and then he was off to make dinner, leaving Nicky on the face-time call alone, and Nicky telling him that Andy wanted him to come visit. 

It stung a little, if Booker was being honest, but he didn't blame Joe for being so out of it, all things considered. So he went to bed after Nicky said good night with one thousand apologies on the tip of his tongue, the words banging behind his teeth to burst forward the second he opened his mouth. He rehearsed what to say that morning and he was feeling pretty good about his chances with his friends as he walked up the driveway and let himself through the side door-

-only to barely dodge a frying pan being thrown towards his head. He fucked in record time, wincing as the cast iron skillet banged loudly against the wall; looking up, Booker saw a dent where the handle had torn through the wallpaper.

"That was Nicky's favorite pan, you imbecile!" Joe was yelling at someone, his voice tinged with an ever familiar rage when it came to Nicky. Joe's back was to Booker, his hands braced on the dining table as he traded quips and cursed with whoever it was that incurred Joe's wrath.

"Surely you can get someone as lovely as this something nicer than a frying pan, shaqiq," drawled a second voice that was too much like Joe's for Booker's liking. Slowly, he stood up, frowning as he stole a glance over Joe's shoulder- looking almost lazily over a prone Nicky was someone who.... well. He looked exactly like Joe, with the same soft brown skin and glittering dark eyes. His hair however, was cropped short, a few thick curls peeking out from under a large red and black jeweled turban. His face was also clean-shaven, with an artful amount of stubble.

"Honestly, Joe, looks like you know how to clean up," Booker let the words slip from his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself, raising his hands in defense when Joe turned on him, "Just saying."

Not Joe looked smug, gesturing across the table, "You see, Yusuf? Your other friend believes I am handsome."

"Not what I said in the slightest," Booker grunted as he plopped himself down in the chair across from Nicky. Up close, it looked like he was sleeping, no wound or signs of death to be seen. "What happened to Nicky?"

"My brother," Joe spat, eyes venemous as he glared. 

Booker snorted, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Not Joe pouted, "As if you've meant anything in your insignificant life."

Booker shrugged, "Fair's fair, I guess. Don't live this long without taking a few below the belt."

Booker let himself smile a little as Joe groaned, head in his hands while his, uh, brother beamed at him. Nicky was facedown on the table, a glass of wine sitting innocently in front of him. 

"I know Nicky knows how to hold his liquor-" Booker pointed out.

"Also my brother," Joe was practically growling now, "Jafar-"

Okay, Booker thought as he swiped the glass to sniff it, swirling the dark red liquid until he smelled a heady aroma of rosemary and grapes, so Not Joe is Jafar. Got it. 

"Who's to say he won't tire of you?" Jafar shot back, "After all, running won't get you everywhere."

"Neither will dark magic but I guess my hands are tied," Joe retorted, "Mother warned you not to meddle with it-

"Mother also had some class, I mean a Catholic? Really?" Jafar asked with obvious disdain, a scoff on his lips as he looked down at Nicky's sleeping form. He cocked his head as if to reconsider, the gem on his turban glinting menacingly in the light as he added , almost as an afterthought, "Although, I must admit he is not ugly."

"My Nicolo could never be ugly!" Joe turned to Booker, "You know! Nicolo is the sun rising in the East-"

"Heard it all from Shakespeare, thanks," Booker sighed, taking a quick sip of the wine, "Doesn't explain why you have a brother none of us knew about."

Joe scowled, muttering what was most likely a curse in Arabic under his breath as he and... Jafar continued their little pissing contest. Again, fair was fair; after the whole Merrick situation, Joe didn't owe Booker anything, and they were treading on thin ice as it was. He listened as Joe and Jafar went at each other's throats like Napolean ran to the Russians- at the time they came out shivering in their underpants after the first run and the look in Jafar's eye was much the same in Booker's mind- he knew a losing battle when he saw one but a desparation to win kept him going until he lost all that and more. 

Besides, Booker knew not to meddle in personal affairs. He never remembered seeing Jafar in his dreams, so the man couldn't be immortal, but there was an air about him, an almost displaced thing that set Booker on edge. 

It wasn't until they were screaming a the top of their lungs and the wine glass was fully empty that it clicked.

"Magic?" Booker coughed loudly.

Jafar looked far to smug, "The superior ability; I learned as a child while Yusuf decided to play with paints."

"My work had purpose!" Joe protested.

"And I see them everyday in museums- the princess of Agrabah does not need a nude sculpture of your special friend in her parlors!"

"Oh, but you do?" Joe's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Because you just have to have everything that's mine-"

"Immortality should have chosen me and we both know it!" Jafar hissed.

"You had a fucking genie! You lived in a castle!"

Booker felt the beginnings of a headache rolling around behind his eyes. Scrunching his nose, Booker sighed- where was Andy when you needed her? Or Nile! Booker vaguely recalled her mentioning a brother. Maybe. 

Okay he may have been a little too drunk to remember clearly but Nile did have a sibling, of that he was sure-

A loud bang broke Booker free from his thoughts and he looked up in time to see a rain of colorful sparks floating overhead. Jafar had his hand raised, eyes glowing and Joe was trying to get past some unseen barrier, banging his fists uselessly against the air.

"Your fancy party tricks won't work on Nicky!" Joe yelled, "We fought together- died by each other's hand-"

Jafar rolled his eyes, sending Booker a look, "Nothing I haven't heard before, Imy surprised he's put up with your drivel for so long."

"We've all had our fair share," Booker cut in, " Listen, Chauffer-"

Jafar's face fell, a darkness sprawling over as he pursed his lips into a thin line, "It's Ja-far."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Rolling his eyes, Hagar turned to Joe, "You are friends with this man who insults your family?"

"He's French," Joe offer by way of explanation, "and usually drunk. But mostly French."

"I see."

Booker didn't see, but whatever. He watched as Jafar released Joe from whatever the fuck he was doing and gestured to Nicky, "What are we gonna do about him?"

"I'll take him back to Agrabah with me," Jafar practically commanded, fingers reminiscent of claws as he reached for Nicky. Joe was quick to step in, and Booker thought he could hear the bones in Jafar's wrist grinding in Joe's grip. 

"Nicky is not going anywhere with you."

"Nicky is not going anywhere unless he wakes up," Booker coughed, "so we really need to figure this out before Andy and Nile get home."

"No use- he will not wake up without-"

Joe practically screamed at Jafar, a wordless noise that made Jafar scowl and fix his turban. Nicky was still asleep, boneless as he sprawled out on the table but Booker was glad to know he wasn't actually dead.

"-true Love's kiss," Jafar finished, and Booker snapped his head up, bewilderment clear as day on his face.

"Is this a fairy tale?" Booker.asked with an awkward laugh, "Or are you shitting me?"

"Book, don't be crass," Joe said, "it's my brother."

Booker gestured to Nicky, "Who waltzed in in here and gave your moon or stars or whatever a sleeping pill."

"Fair."

"Oh, shut up, Jafar."

Within seconds, the brothers were content to go at it again, hurling insults and nonsense that Booker couldn't make sense of. As Jafar and Joe hashed out the details of something called a Cave of Wonders, Booker sighed, looking down at Nicky's still sleeping form, happily oblivious to the goings-ons around him.

Lucky bastard.

Carefully, Booker slinked around the table, bending at the knee so he was able to slide his hands under Nicky's knees and back. He knew it was ridiculous, but if what Jafar said was true, then Nicky needed to be in a more comfortable place than the fucking dining room table. Muttering under this breath, he shoved past the brothers to where he knew Joe and Nicky's room was- Nicky's head lolled to the side, dead weight in Booker's arms and it took everything in him not to drop the guy; he was all limbs and torso, skinny, gangly arms and legs with a surprising amount of bulk that one wouldn't expect from him. 

Once he placed Nicky down on the bed, Booker plonked himself into a nearby chair- Jafar and Joe were outright yelling now, their voices cracking in frustration and while Booker didn't understand Arabic, from the sound of it, it wasn't good. The brothers squeezed into the room, Joe with unabashed adoration for Nicky as he almost lunges towards the bed; kneeling next to it, Joe reached out to brush Nicky's hair away from his face.

"Let me kiss him and you'll see he likes me better," Jafar said from the doorframe.

"Likes you? He doesn't even know you!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Not mine in the least!"

Ugh. Booker decided he needed a good drink after this. Or for Andy and Nile to come home early. Anything at all because these two were going to send him to an early grave. With a sharp whistle, Booker caught their attention, "Alright, as much as we love a good family feud, we need to do this quick. Jafar, kiss Nicky first. Joe you have all the time.in the world when you're brother's done. Deal"?

"I will time you, Jafar," Joe warned.

Jafar simply shrugged, a smug grin begging to be punched off his face as he approached Nicky and leaned over him. Booker watched with boredom as Jafar pressed his lips to Nicky, his kiss almost bruising until Joe was pulling him away, waving his phone in his face with a shout.

"That was barely anything-" Jafar protested, but Joe stood firm.

"My turn," Joe said coolly, "Booker?"

Booker gestured to Nicky, "Please get this over with so I never have to do this again."

And that was all Joe needed before grasping Nicky's face between his hands, his thumb brushing the apple.of Nicky's cheek before he gently tilted his head to kiss him. 

He was slow as he pulled away, chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon and the three of them watched with bated breath.

Five seconds in, Nicky slowly blinked, gasping for air like a fish out of water and Booker supposed that was fair- they didn't know what kind of magic Jafar did to out him to sleep so it may very well have killed him and Booker couldn't help but laugh as Nicky looked between the two brothers, as Joe gloated and Jafar looked on as if he had sucked a lemon. As quick as he was to celebrate his victory, however, Joe was even faster to be at Nicky's side again, leaning over him to whisper sweet nothings, ignoring his brother entirely. 

Oh, right. He was still here.

Booker turned to say something- an apology, a compliment, whatever- only to find Jafar adjusting the many jewels on his fingers (was he wearing those before?), thick purple smoke seeping in from who knew where around his feet and then the plumes went up in a flashy burst and he was gone. 

Huh. Booker leaned back in his chair, watching the smoke curl up and dissipate towards the ceiling. Joe was saying something to him now, but more prevalent was the headache pounding at the back of his skull. 

Booker decided he really needed a drink, and that he wasn't dealing with anyone else's family drama without Andy present ever again. 


End file.
